Many digital applications are continually requiring higher speeds at lower powers. The present invention, buffered complementary logic (BCL), provides improvements in the area of lower power and higher speed in comparison to related art technology. The basic invention includes NAND gates, complex gates such as an OR-AND-NOT, and new storage cells that can be made from the logic gates.